


Perfect Family

by witchee_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Basically every episode of Wandavision ever, Gen, Happy Ending but no one knows if it's real or not, Hurt/Comfort, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchee_writer/pseuds/witchee_writer
Summary: Wanda has everything she has ever wanted, her brother, her husbands, her boys. It's a happy ending, isn't it? Right? It had to be. She was happy, life was perfect, there was nothing more to it. Nothing at all.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this was written before Episode 5, let's just put it that way. 
> 
> I miss MCU! Maximoff Twins. It's been YEARS and I'm still mad I didn't get more then one damn movie with them. Maybe Billy and Tommy will fill that void for me. Or I'll just miss Pietro even more. Probably that last one.

The sun was warm on her skin, the sky clear and bright. Her children laughed, her beautiful, smart twin boys. Wanda smiled, she always smiled when she looked at them. They were perfect, even when Tommy knocked something off the table, when Billy had a tantrum, they were perfect. They reminded her of when she was a child, when she and Pietro-

Wanda stumbled, she should have been paying attention. A hand on her arm steadied her, kept her from falling to the hard ground beneath her feet. It was Pietro, he always appeared as if from no where, he was so fast. She glanced around, but the street was empty, Pietro grinned at her, eyes sparkling. "You didn't see that coming, little sister?" 

Wanda rolled her eyes, her chest warm and happy. "You have to be careful, Pietro, we are in public," Wanda scolded, half-heartedly. She linked her arm with his. He smiled at her, indulgently and for a moment, her heart stopped, her stomach flipped, unpleasantly. 

"They couldn't see me, I'm too fast," said Pietro. Her brother stopped walking, a frown tugging at his lips. He reached up, his fingers brushing against her cheek. They were wet, Wanda realised. "Why are you crying, Wanda?" 

"I- I don't know," she whispered. 

Wanda had no reason to cry, she was happy. Pietro was with her, at her side. She saw him every day, he was her brother, her twin, her soulmate. Why would seeing him make her cry? He came to their house for dinner every night, he played with the children, his nephews, Tommy and Billy adored him. Everyone in the neighbourhood loved him, even Dottie. This was just a normal day, a normal sunny day with her family-

Except in her mind she felt half of her soul disappearing, she saw him fall, she saw his body, pale and still and bloody-

"Wanda..." said Pietro, soft, his eyes sad, knowing. He squeezed her hand, "Wanda, you-" 

"No," she said, sharply. 

Everything went still. For the blink of an eye, nothing moved, not the wind in the trees, not the ants in the grass, for a moment the world held it's breath and then- Pietro grinned again, Wanda smiled back at him. Her chest wasn't tight anymore, she could breathe again. That was odd, perhaps the sun was getting to her, perhaps they should head back, it was getting a little warm after all. 

"Vis, how about we head back and get the boys some ice-cream?" said Wanda. 

"Ice cream!?" said Tommy, excitedly. He bounced on his feet, too fast for someone his age. He was going to be just like his uncle, she knew it. Pietro grinned, picked him up. 

"Maybe if we get back before your parents we can have extra," said Pietro, conspiratorially. Tommy grinned, Billy whined and without a word, Pietro scooped him out of Vision's arms too. 

"Pietro..." warned Wanda. 

Her twin winked, "Meet you back at the house." And then he was gone. 

Vision wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "A little extra ice cream won't hurt them," he said. Wanda tried to be annoyed, but she couldn't really, not with Pietro, not when her boys were so happy. 

"They won't eat their dinner," said Wanda. 

"Less for us to do then, my love." 

"That's what magic is for, darling." 

They took their time walking back, the day too nice to ignore. Wanda felt happy, truly happy. She even felt happy when she opened the door to Billy, ice cream smeared over his face and Pietro looking sheepish in the background. This was her family, this was all she wanted in the world. 

"I hope you saved some for us," said Wanda. 

A bowl of ice cream appeared in her hands, Pietro looking as if he hadn't moved in the first place. "Of course sister of mine." 

She smiled. 

Yes, everything was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
